


An Unexpected Evening

by The_Peridot_Shade



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Irish Mythology, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eggsy knows his folklore, Eggsy's Gran is Irish, Eggsy's codename is Gareth, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart as Arthur, Harry was found before the sequel, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Not Trailer Compliant, if you can guess who the other character from Irish Mythology is in this I will be very impressed, if you've read Mallory anyway, what? it suits him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peridot_Shade/pseuds/The_Peridot_Shade
Summary: Eggsy's Gran taught him well, so he knows what to do when his mission takes a turn for the supernatural.





	An Unexpected Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very, very new to this fandom (only a few days new), but I couldn't get this out of my head after I watched the first movie while home sick.  
> No warnings apply, as far as I'm aware, but please let me know if you think I need to add one.

Eggsy knew the moment he walked into the party that this mission would not be a success.He'd been sent to investigate the disappearances of well-known authors, poets, and musicians after invitations to a manor in the Irish countryside of County Meath, near Drogheda.That fact, combined with the sight that met his eyes, was painting a picture that Kingsman was not prepared to deal with.

Most everyone in the room was possessed of a near-blinding beauty, save for the faces scattered about that Eggsy could hear Merlin confirm were indeed the missing creatives.All were dressed to the nines, but if Eggsy relied on his peripheral vision, he could make out flashes of clothes that most certainly did not belong in this time period: cloaks pinned with round broaches at the shoulder, tunics, legs bound with leather strips extending from low shoes, gowns constructed of double or single expanses of cloth pinned at the shoulders and tucked at the waist.What's more, many of the guests had unusual features; one woman passed by with her face shifting between three sets of features in the corner of his eye, a brief impression of ravens cawing echoing in the rustle of cloth that marked her passage.Only the artists he recognized remained themselves if he glanced their way.

A waiter approached, offering a drink.Eggsy declined. 

In his ear, Merlin demanded to know what he was thinking."Gareth, what are you doing?Everyone else has a drink.D'you _want_ to be noticed?"

Eggsy wandered through the gathering seemingly without aim, but directing himself toward the fire, where a group of ladies were gathered around a poet reciting some sort of lengthy work; Eggsy knew modern Irish Gaelic from his gran, but this was much, much older—he could make out perhaps one word in twenty just from sheer phonetic similarity.The poet looked simultaneously manic and wan, as if all his energy was pouring out in his words but he could not bring himself to stop.

Settling nearby, as if to hear the verses, Eggsy muttered under his breath."I need you to trust me on this one, Merlin.You may have the name of a wizard, but you are a man of science, and science has _nothing_ to do with what is going on here."

Merlin remained silent for a beat, then replied."You know something I don't?"

Eggsy pursed his lips."How's your folklore these days?"

"Not as thorough as it should be," came the reply.

"Hmm…" Eggsy mused, "and your knowledge of the original Merlin?"

"Decent."

"Who was his father?"

"Depends on the source, but usually a demon or incubus, sometimes one of the fey."

"Well, given that I don't smell brimstone, I'm sure you can make the connection I'm tryin' to get at here."

"…You can't be serious.They're legends, Gareth, not reality."

"Look, my Gran may 'ave been as superstitious as they come, but the basic rules of relations wi' the Good Neighbors are solid advice no matter which way y'shake it.I'm not sayin' ya 'ave t'believe me, but I'm no' takin' any chances.So no food, no thanks, no real names, no games, no insults, no challenges, and especially no promises while I'm here."

"Alright, we'll play it your way until it looks like your hosts are getting suspicious."

Eggsy sighed, glancing around. "Agreed.I'm quietin' down now, got someone comin' towards me."

Across the room, a woman was making her way towards Eggsy.He would call her beautiful, despite being unable to make out her features clearly, even as she drew near and seated herself across the table from him.

"Enjoying the poem?" The woman's voice, though musical, had an undercurrent of dying screams, and the scent of mists in the hills mingled with the iron tang of blood in the air around her.

"Quite.One of your favorites?"Eggsy had a suspicion he knew precisely who this woman was.

She directed a cat-like smile at him.Eggsy had the distinct impression he was being sized up. "You're a new one, and handsome at that.Care for a drink?"

Eggsy smiled back, his tone respectful but with just enough of an edge to show he wasn't fooled."I'm content as is."

The woman's eyes, an indistinct color that seemed to be every hue at once, narrowed."Just enjoying the _Sights_ , then?"

That was definitely capitalized, and if Eggsy couldn't deflect he'd soon find himself blind."No, no, merely following the rules my gran instilled in me for visiting such excellent neighbors, m'lady."

The woman threw back her head and laughed.It sounded more like hysteria than genuine amusement, but Eggsy knew he'd made the correct choice.

She gazed at him, eyes glittering green, violet, brown."It's been a long time since one who believes the old lore has been in my presence.To what do we owe this _visit_?"

Eggsy considered his words carefully, as to not initiate something he could not win."Certain parties were concerned for your more recent guests, but I see their specific concerns were baseless."

The woman bared her teeth slowly in what might be a smile if one were unusually imperceptive."And do you intend to escort our guests home?It's been long since we've had a challenger."

Eggsy returned the expression with one of his own."Hardly.I've claim of neither blood nor bond, and more sense besides."

"Gareth, you can't do that, we have to get them home," Merlin hissed before Eggsy could signal him to remain silent.

The woman heard, even though the words should have been too quiet for normal hearing."Gareth, is it?Not your true name, but one assumed.The Knight of the Beautiful Hands, bosom companion of Lancelot and brother of Gawain and Gaheris, one more noble than his appearance, who passed the tests of loyalty, honor, and love.A name well-chosen for one who perceives what is hidden but is wise enough to know when to let things lie.But still a name of one of great skill and danger to those who opposed him."She stood swiftly.

"Leave, Kingsman.You have played by our rules, so you may depart unhindered, but you will not return."

Eggsy stood, bowing."Farewell, then, m'lady."He made his way to the door and slipped out.

As he waited in the dark outside the boundaries of the manor for the Kingsman cab to arrive, Merlin launched into a rant about blowing covers.

"Merlin," Eggsy finally interrupted, "She knew I wasn't an artist the moment she saw me.That was the Muse of Yeats and Keats, the sponsor of poets, who drains the life and sanity from them in exchange for inspiration.She had every intention of either tricking me into staying, killing me, or forcing me to leave if she was satisfied I wouldn't try to interfere." 

Merlin growled."Look, lad, I know you're convinced that whatever was going on in there wasn't natural, but there's no way that—"

"Merlin.I speak Irish Gaelic.You speak Scots Gaelic.Did that poem in there sound like either of those languages have in the past century or two, or like any of the existing epics?"

There was a stunned silence.

Eggsy lowered his voice."It's not generally wise to speak Their names or designations aloud, for fear of attractin' Their attention, but I can see you need convincin' and I don't think I can attract _more_ of her attention at the moment.That was the Léanan Sidhe, Merlin.I saw others even more powerful, whose names I absolutely will not say.I was just in a fairy fort, and I was lucky to leave alive without makin' a claim I cannot support or slippin' through time.Only blood relatives or affianced lovers pregnant with the child of the victim can challenge for their return, and even then there's only a slim chance of succeedin'.We have to let this go.I'm just glad I was the one sent, otherwise we'd 'ave an even bigger mess on our hands. and even gladder that I was able to talk my way out alive."

There was no reply for a long time, then a sigh."I suppose you're right, lad, but you're going to be the one t'explain this to Arthur."

Eggsy laughed."O' course."

The cab pulled up.Eggsy took a look back towards the manor as he slipped into the backseat, unsurprised to see the fairy fort had vanished.He settled back into the seat cushions and sighed.That was the most on edge he'd been since V-Day, and it would be good to spend some time with Harry, even if the older man was displeased.


End file.
